Competition
by Writerdragon
Summary: Dr. Cockroach has a crush on Susan. Link has a thing for Susan. They both can't have her . . . Let the best monster win!


Hey, this is my first non-Teen rating!

. . . .

I'm going insane, I must. xD

* * *

Competition

Dr. Cockroach watched—rather glared—at Link, who was trying to impress Susan. He knew that the fish-ape liked her. But the bug-man also harbored a crush for her. His antenna twitched in aggravation, and glared hard at Link, who was now sauntering over to the table where the mad scientist was. He was madly smirking. "Shut-up, Link," grumbled the doctor.

"What? Can't accept that she likes me more than you," Link mocked, jabbing his fat finger at the doctor's skinny frame.

"Please, some women like intellect rather than brawns," Dr. Cockroach scoffed, rubbing the spot where the fish-ape jabbed him. "She could only view you as a friend."

"Please, I think that's the way she feels about you."

The mad scientist stood up from his seat. "Okay, how about this: we_ ask_ her which one of us she likes and we go from there."

Link smirked. "Fine, you're on, Doctor," he laughed.

Both approached Susan, who was lightly petting the furry butterfly. Link shoved the doctor and he replied by kicking him in the shin. As Link hissed and held his leg, the doctor cleared his throat. "Susan, my dear?" he called.

She glanced down and gave him a heart-felt smile. "Oh, hi, Doc," she greeted. "You need something?"

"Well—yes, Link and I would like to ask you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

The mad scientist felt a blush form on his face and he awkwardly picked at his fingernails. "Well—um, what we were going to ask you—was—um . . ."

Susan patently waited for the doctor to find what he was saying. As he fumbled for words, The Missing Link became aggravated and had enough of waiting. "Which one of us do you like?" Link asked.

Susan blinked, obviously confused. "What do you mean, Link?" she asked.

"What my friend is trying to say is which one of us do you like-like."

Realization dawned on her features. "Oh, you mean like romantic views," she stated.

Both nodded. "Right, Suzie," Link stated. "So, which one of us do you like?" he asked, his finger going back between him and the mad scientist.

Susan looked at them. The bug-man had an expectant smile on his face, hoping that he would be the one she chooses. Link looked at her, his little ears perked up. The giant woman sighed sadly. "Oh, guys, I'm so sorry," she stated. "You guys are my _friends_."

Dr. Cockroach's smile fell of his face like butter on a hot pan and his antennas dropped. Link looked at her, his arms fell limp to his sides. "You mean, you only see us as friends," Link stated, his ears low.

"Oh, guys, I'm sorry," she stated, reaching over to scoop them up into her hands. "I love you guys as my best friends. And nothing can change that."

Even though she was being nice about it, both felt like she took a knife and stabbed them in the hearts. Dr. Cockroach sighed. "So, you're staying single?" he sadly asked.

"I didn't say that."

Both looked up, very confused. "What? You're not?" Link asked.

Susan shook her head and lowered them to the metal ground. "Well, no," she breathed.

Just then, the front large metal door opened and Monger walked in. "Hello, Susan," he greeted.

The two male monsters looked at the human general. He never refereed to her by her human name before; he always called her Ginormica. "Guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend," Susan said.

Dr. Cockroach's already huge eyes became even bigger and his antennas dropped. Link's expression mirrored that of the mad scientist but his tiny ears lowered and his mouth dropped open. Monger chuckled. "Well, Susan," he stated, ignoring the petrified faces of the monsters behind him, "ready for our date?"

She smiled and nodded, scooping up the general. "Yeah," she said. Susan turned to look at her friends. "Bye, guys, don't worry, there's someone for everyone."

Both left the common room and both male monsters were still very still. Dr. Cockroach's left eyes twitched and the upper lip of Link's mouth quivered. After a moment of a long awkward silence, they looked at each other. "Well," the doctor breathed, "I'm going to my cell and sulk."

"Yeah, I'm just too freaked out to think," Link breathed. "I'm going to lift weights."

Both went their separate ways as B.O.B looked at the empty common room. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked.

Insecosaurus rolled her eyes and snorted.

* * *

Welcome to the dark side! _MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

I'm a Dr. C/Susan for life, but I had to write this. xD Monger needs love to!


End file.
